JEWEL
by Etoile Tsubasa
Summary: This is the story of a girl, sad and alone, learning of the love that has been waiting to set her free...Karasuma Chitose and Tact Mayers Relationship fafiction.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Galaxy Angel. This series was created and published by Broccoli. The original character designs are by Kanan. All respect and copywriter ship goes to Kanan and Broccoli._

Author comments beforehand: I told you that I would write "JEWEL", and here it is. After like, months after one of the best fanfictions I've ever written, aka "Burning Lilies", I've decided to write the long awaited ChitosexTact three chapter fic. After this, I might do one all about Tact, since he needs some kind of love. I dunno who he'll be paired up with, maybe I'll have all of you guessing. Well, without further ado, here is the first chapter of "JEWEL"!

**JEWEL**

A Karasuma Chitose and Tact Mayers Relationship fanfiction

Chapter One:

Relive

Purity, divinity, kind, handsome, strong, beautiful…the words that I hear and feel in my body tell him.

The one that I can never have.

He is exactly as my father was; or as I remember. He was the one thing that made me want to smile fully again, to cry again, to love again. After my father died, I couldn't bear the pain, so I wrapped the bandages of pain around my heart and bound them so tight that I wouldn't feel as much pain…or rather, so as much pain on the outside. I don't understand how this young man could have brought the bandages away, but he did…

It was midnight on the Elisor, the massive luxury ship of the planet Transbaal. Inside, the people were all resting, all but one that is. Soft sobbing noises came from one of the rooms, a low, squeaking noise. Tears ran down a young maiden's face, her kimono falling off because of her body shaking. Her long, raven blue hair brushed into her face and her teeth were clenched together. She held only one thing, a stuffed animal of a dog. She clung to it like no tomorrow, the tears falling on the dog's head. _I want to scream, I want to yell, I can't take it anymore, no matter how many years, it still hurts too much!_

The girl opened her mouth when someone opened the door to her room. She looked up and immediately pulled up the sleeves of her kimono, and drying her wet face.

"Chitose? Chitose, are you in here?"

She scrambled about in her traditional Japanese room, throwing the stuffed animal into a closet and closing it. She regained her serious, sweet composure, hiding anything that happened. As soon as the lights were turned on, the mask was on.

A blue haired man walked over to Chitose and smiled with that kind smile that melted all of the sadness away. "Are you alright, Chitose?" he asked, "I thought I heard you crying."

Chitose shook her head and kept the emotional cover up on. "No, Commander Mayers, I am perfectly alright." He patted her head and nodded. "Alright then, I hope you're okay. I know it's hard for you since you just got here."

Chitose nodded and waved goodbye as he left. Once the door was closed, her face dropped into silence, the darkness surrounding her once more.

Each hour passed all too quickly and Chitose was greeted by sunlight pouring into her room from outside. She rose and sat in her bed, staring at her hands. Her green eyes reflected black emptiness; no light penetrated though the pools into her soul. She got up and changed into her uniform, easily getting into her dress. She stared at herself and told herself as usual: "Go have another lie." It wasn't exactly being depressing or anything, but she hid her emotions so much, she felt as if her life was a lie.

She left her room and was soon greeted by the brightest face in the world.

"Good morning, Chitose!"

It was none other than Milfeulle Sakuraba and her everlasting happiness. She smiled at Milfeulle, truly relaxed by her spirits. "Good morning Miss. Milfie. It's very nice to see you. I hope you're doing alright." The pink haired girl skipped around the maiden and smiled all the way. "Yes," she replied, "I did! Tact-san and I----" Chitose drowned out the sound after that. She looked down and continued staring into her mind. _Miss._ _Milfie is always with Tact-san. I bet they're in love…they suit each other after all. _ Chitose's eyes widened in shock; _NO! What a terrible to think. Maybe they are, but I have no right to take my sadness out on Miss. Milfie!_

"---ose?"

She looked up in shock as Milfeulle's bright blue eyes were looking at her.

"Chitose, are you okay?"

Chitose nodded and looked away from the angel. "Y-yes, I'm perfectly alright. Please, do not worry about me, Miss. Milfie." With that, she walked as fast as she could away. She stopped and looked to the ground. _Why am I like this? I shouldn't be like this…It's no good hiding myself, they're bound to find out later. It's only a matter of time before I draw the wrong card._

"Good morning, Chitose!"

She looked up and couldn't help but blush. It was Tact again, not even one bit tired after he came to her aid last night. She tried her best to give him a real smile, but of course, it didn't work. Tact didn't notice at all as he walked up to her. He smiled his usual smile and placed his hand on is hip.

"How're you this morning."

Since the smile wasn't working, she decided to give him a serious, diplomatic look. "I am fine, Commander Mayers."

He gave her a weird look and came closer to her. "Chitose, I told you to call me 'Tact', not 'Commander Mayers'." She smiled a bit and shook her head. "I cannot, I'm sorry. I need to get to my duties now." Chitose walked off and hid behind the corner, leaving Tact by himself. She looked down and sighed. _Why can't I open up…?_ She then left to the Space Whale Room to think things over, because, that's all she CAN do now. Chitose, as usual, finished her necessary paperwork in record time, despite the fact that she only spent two weeks on the Elisor.

Once she had arrived, chitose looked out to the blue ocean, looking at the waves slowly pulling in, only making a soft whishing noise like hair in a gentle spring breeze. She sighed and sat down, watching the water take the sand away. She kicked off her boots and sat there in silence, her knees scrunched up to her chin. Her hands rested on her knees and she looked out with sad, green eyes.

Suddenly, there were footsteps crunching in the feather sand. She looked up and saw none other than Tact. She watched him as he rolled up his pants leg to his calves, watched him remove his boots, and watched him sit right next to her.

There was a long, dreadful silence before Tact's low voice danced along with the new breeze.

"You know, whenever I'm sad, I always come here. It's just so peaceful to be here…" Her eyes widened a bit and she continued to listen. "The ocean reminds me of a mother, kind and gentle to her child. The sand is a young kid; wanting to play and be loved by the ocean…the sky…is the father." Chitose looked up to the sky, looking at the thing where her father was now. Tears rolled down her face as she saw his face in the clouds. Then, suddenly a finger came to her eye, whipping the tear away. She looked and saw Tact smiling kindly, with love painted on his face.

"Don't cry Chitose, you're not alone."

He pulled her into an embrace. Chitose suddenly felt the warmth and she could of sworn the bandages that constricted her heart had loosened…

CHAPTER ONE END

Well…that was short, but that's chapter one. I like this fic so far, and I will finish it.

I hope you all liked it, please wait for chapter two


End file.
